Obvio
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Yellow Mask. En realidad era tan obvio? EdWin Oneshot, spoilers hasta el capitulo 58.


**Obvio**

Por _**Yellow Mask**_

(Traducción: _Laberinto de Cristal_)

**Spoilers**: Muchos hasta el capitulo 58 del manga. Cualquier interacción EdWin es juego limpio.

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece FMA.

_NA: Esto será parecido a 'Punto Débil' excepto que se enfoca en Ed y Winry._

_**oooooooo**_

Muchas cosas son obvias respecto a Edward Elric. Su talento, por un lado, su temperamento, por otro... sin mencionar el complejo con su altura. Sabe que es obvio en relación a esas cosas – no se esfuerza mucho por ocultarlas.

Pero nunca se había dado cuenta que también estaba siendo muy obvio respecto a lo único que intentaba ocultar a toda costa.

Su afecto, claramente no fraternal, por Winry Rockbell.

_**oooooooo**_

Al principio trato de restarle importancia. Se decía a si mismo que era un adolescente, y que sentirse atraído por una jovencita bonita era casi inevitable. Se decía que no era nada raro que encontrase a Winry atractiva – cualquier hombre heterosexual lo haría. Se decía que tenia sentido sentirse atraído por alguien que ya conocía, y que conocía bastante bien.

Se decía que solo era lujuria.

Pero la excusa de las 'hormonas adolescentes' llegaba hasta cierto punto.

Cuando se encontró disfrutando mas sus sonrisas y su risa, que la piel y las tentadoras curvas exhibidas por su top, comenzó a darse cuenta que se había estado engañando a si mismo.

Esto no era solo lujuria. Esto no eran solo hormonas.

Esto era algo más grande. Algo mucho más aterrador.

_**oooooooo**_

Algunas veces Ed esta verdaderamente desconcertado por el vestuario de Winry. ¿Quién arregla automail en tops tubo y minifaldas?

Aparentemente Winry si, y no es tímida al respecto.

Lo que es más increíble, es que ella no esta mostrando abiertamente su cuerpo o alardeando de su belleza ni nada parecido. Simplemente no le importa. Las minifaldas y los tops son cómodos, así que los usa, y Ed sabe que cualquier cantidad de piel que muestre en el proceso es completamente incidental. En realidad, ella no se da cuenta, y ciertamente no cree que su cuerpo pueda ser atractivo de esa manera..

Por supuesto, si supiera la forma en que él la mira, su opinión podría cambiar. A veces, cuando ella esta inclinada sobre su brazo, con su rostro a solo unos centímetros del suyo... A duras penas podía evitar acercarse solo un poquito mas y ver si sus labios son tan suaves como parecen.

Algunas veces, se pregunta si esta siendo un poquito obvio. Todas esas ojeadas furtivas, esas miradas anhelantes... tiene que tener mas control, o Winry de seguro que se da cuenta.

No puede permitirse ser muy obvio

_**oooooooo**_

La llave parece caer del cielo, como si hubiera sido arrojada por un angel vengador. La metáfora no esta tan lejos de la realidad – la llave siempre venga cualquier mal que él le haya hecho a su automail, y ella tiene la apariencia de un angel, con su cabello rubio y esa impresionante sonrisa mientras se apoya en el balcón.

Él puede estarle gritando insultos, pero el chichón en la cabeza es extrañamente tranquilizador. Aquí, al menos, hay alguien que no lo trata como un niño, alguien que lo responsabiliza por sus acciones... y a la vez, no intenta poner el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

_**oooooooo**_

Se siente un poco culpable por irse sin decir adiós, especialmente después de que ella hizo tanto trabajo por él.

Pero no quiere ser muy obvio. Y si en verdad subiera la escalera y la encontrara medio dormida, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados por todo el trabajo que le hizo... tiene la sensación de que podría terminar haciendo algo vergonzoso. Así que termina dando una excusa sobre no querer oírla balbucear sobre el cuidado de su automail, y se encamina hacia al estación del tren.

Pero oye un llamado mientras comienzan a alejarse, y cuando se da vuelta, ahí esta, saludándolos desde el balcón. Como de costumbre, lo encontró a medio camino.

Su cuerpo esta apoyado pesadamente, su cabello esta aplastado y algunos mechoncitos sobresalen en ciertas partes. Sus párpados están a medio cerrar, sus irises están nublados y hay sombras bajo sus ojos que casi parecen moretones.

Y él jamás habia visto algo más hermoso.

_**oooooooo**_

Ella tiene razón, por supuesto. _Es_ raro que él las llame – algo por lo que siempre lo esta regañando. Él tiene sus razones, por supuesto – no quiere ser muy obvio.

Ya esperaba los gritos, lo que no se esperaba es la callada, casi resignada aceptación ante su pedido de que ella vaya a Central. Solo por un momento, Ed se pregunta si Winry esta enferma, para haber cedido tan rápido.

Secretamente, siempre habia adorado sus discusiones. Probablemente haya algo muy retorcido en eso, pero no puede evitarlo.

_**oooooooo**_

"_¿Llamando a tu novia?"_

"_¿Durmiendo con una mujer en tu cuarto de hospital?"_

"_¿Sedujiste a una mecánica?"_

"_Ella será una buena esposa."_

Ed se dice que solo estan bromeando. Para ellos no significa nada. No saben nada – no saben de la forma en que el temor de ser descubierto pesa sobre él cuando dicen cosas así, ni la forma en que su corazón salta siempre que ella esta cerca, o la forma en que una simple sonrisa suya puede hacerlo sentir mejor sobre si mismo casi al instante.

Ellos no lo saben. No _pueden_ saberlo.

Se dice a si mismo que solo se estan burlando. No puede ser así de obvio.

_**oooooooo**_

Él sabe que ella detesta cuando la excluye. Sabe que detesta que no le diga nada. Algunas veces piensa que ella preferiría que le mienta, así al menos le estaría contando _algo_.

Pero no puede.

No puede decirle nada sin ponerla en riesgo. Especialmente ahora... tiene la sensación de que las cosas pronto se volverán mucho mas feas que todo a lo que Al y él se han enfrentado antes. Se arriesgara a su odio por mantenerla a salvo.

Ed prefiere tener a Winry viva y odiándolo, que amándolo y muerta.

¿Entonces por que no le miente? La respuesta es simple... no puede. Los penetrantes ojos azul zafiro de Winry tienen una manera de exigirle sinceridad. Incluso cuando hace el intento, es débil y patético, su deshonestidad es demasiado obvia.

No puede mirar a Winry a los ojos y mentir.

_**oooooooo**_

A veces, cuando esta con Winry, Ed siente que puede ahogarse en la corriente de sabiduría mecánica que ella suelta. Inclinada sobre la pierna de Paninya y murmurando, él solo puede entender la mitad de lo que esta diciendo. Entonces se tira a una nueva perorata y su compresión al respecto disminuye a un quinto de lo que esta diciendo.

Y la gente dice que _él_ es obsesivo.

Pero es en momentos como estos, cuando el fuego enciende sus ojos, revelando la pasión que arde adentro de ella, en que el impulso de besarla es mayor.

_**oooooooo**_

Sentados afuera de la habitación, esperando la llegada del bebe, Ed se pregunta si esto es lo que Winry siente, cuando espera que ellos regresen.

Esto hace que sus tripas se retuerzan un poco más. No le desearía esta sensación – esta horrible y aplastante preocupación – ni a su peor enemigo. Con una pelea puede manejarse, pero no puede soportar el terror de la expectativa.

Y si esto es lo que Winry ha estado llevando encima todos estos años… su fuerza lo deja boquiabierto.

_**oooooooo**_

Ed esta al tanto que el comentario era respecto a su altura, no sus rasgos físicos. Aun así, siente la necesidad de arrojar la vieja línea _'no eres nada bonita'_, solo para asegurarse que no es muy obvio.

No serviría dejarle saber cuanto le gusta la sensación de su respiración en la parte posterior de su cuello.

La revelación de que ella habia mirado el interior de su reloj lo sorprende. Aunque no la deja caer por la sorpresa – puede admitir un dejo de rabia. Pero cuando ella solloza de dolor y se disculpa, él se siente casi inmediatamente arrepentido.

No quiere lastimarla.

La ayuda a acomodarse en la silla y se sienta a su lado, no exactamente seguro de lo que esta sintiendo. Hay algo de enojo, algo de remordimiento y un poco del simple 'muy molesto porque que ella hizo eso' en la mezcla. Pero por otro lado no puede evitar sentirse... casi aliviado... porque ella conozca este secreto suyo.

Ni siquiera Al lo ha visto, y perversamente, esto ahora se siente como _su_ secreto – de él y de Winry – y alguna parte de Ed siente que ya era hora.

Al y él tienen muchos secretos, era hora que Winry y él tuvieran uno.

Mirándola, su ardiente determinación por ser la mejor, siente que su pecho se constriñe hasta que le duele con el deseo desesperado de tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que puede hacer lo que sea que se proponga – que es la mujer mas fuerte que conoce.

Pero no lo hace.

Eso seria demasiado obvio

_**oooooooo**_

Ed aprieta los dientes ante los sonrisitas de Ling, flirteos demasiado obvios. Aunque su furia podría tener algo que ver con el receptor de esos flirteos.

Winry no parece muy impresionada. Halagada, tal vez, pero ciertamente no parece siquiera estar considerando el aceptar su oferta.

Por alguna razón, cuando ella lo cita como el motivo por el que debe permanecer en Amestris – incluso si es solo porque ella dice que él necesita su automail – su parte furiosa e incontrolable se calma, como una bestia salvaje que ha sido domada.

_**oooooooo**_

Mas espera. Ed solo ha tenido dos probadas y ya esta cansado de eso. Se pregunta como es que Winry lo puede haber soportado.

Winry esta en algún lugar de Central, abrumada con el conocimiento de la muerte de Hughes. No sabe dónde esta, que esta haciendo, y la incertidumbre le esta royendo por dentro como una rata perversa.

El golpe en la puerta lo hace saltar, y grita el nombre de Winry al tiempo de abrirla.

No es Winry, y siente el amargo sabor de la decepción en lo profundo de la garganta, hasta que le dicen que tiene una llamada.

Mirando ese episodio en retrospectiva, probablemente sea afortunado de que no haya sido Winry en la puerta. Su comportamiento fue un poquito obvio.

_**oooooooo**_

En medio de su depresión, cruza su cabeza la idea de que Winry nunca bajo a cenar. Tampoco pidió que le subieran algo.

Se incorpora y se encamina hacia el cuarto de Winry. Puede que no sepa en que mas creer, pero sabe que no se va a quedar ahí y dejar que Winry pase hambre. Ella necesita comer.

Se niega a contemplar la posibilidad de solo estar inventando excusas para verla.

Sus ojos azules se ven apagados, y lleva la tristeza como un pesado manto. Ed no quiere mas que sacárselo de los hombros, para ver esos ojos brillar y esos labios sonreír una vez mas.

Esta al tanto que el saber de la muerte de alguien cercano hace que la gente quiera 'aprovechar el momento', por decirlo de alguna manera, pero aun no esta preparado para la fuerza con la que lo empujan las ganas de abrazarla. Quiere acercarla a él, tomarla en sus brazos y mantenerla allí.

Pero si cede ante ese impulso, no sabe si tendrá la fuerza de soltarla.

Así que le dice que debería comer algo, comenzando a voltearse…

Y es completamente tomado por sorpresa cuando ella lo jala al interior del dormitorio. Por un momento de salvaje desesperación, cree que puede sentir lo mismo que él, pero luego la observa desenvolver una tarta y se da cuenta que solo quiere alimentarlo.

Esta sorprendido por su buen sabor. Ya sabia que Winry puede hacer lo que sea que se proponga, pero no había esperado que su comida fuera tan buena. Hay un dejo amargo en su boca, pero sabe que no viene de la tarta.

Proviene del observar llorar a Winry, y no saber que hacer para consolarla.

_**oooooooo**_

El estómago de Ed se retuerce y su corazón se le sube a la garganta

Winry no lo tendría que haber descubierto. Al menos no así.

Esta comenzando a notar que lo que no le dice a Winry, ella lo descubre igual. De la peor manera posible.

El arma luce demasiado grande para sus pequeñas manos, y dolorosamente fuera de lugar sostenida por alguien que sana como medio de vida.

Él nunca antes habia querido matar, nunca antes había amenazado con matar tampoco. Pero hablaba en serio cuando amenazo con matar a Scar. Si él lastimaba a Winry, si hacia cualquier movimiento en su dirección...

Ed no sabe que lo asusta mas. La idea de ver a Winry matar a alguien, o la idea de ver a alguien lastimándola a ella. Tenia que evitar que dispare el arma – a su parecer, esta era la única manera en que podía evitar que toda la situación se fuera al diablo.

Le rogó que bajara el arma, pero ella no parecía oírlo. No es que en verdad pudiera culparla – No le dijo lo de la muerte de Hughes, no le dijo lo de sus padres... ¿Él escucharía si estuviera en su lugar?

Sabe que no lo haría. Pero Winry es una mejor persona que él, así que sigue hablando.

El arma esta temblando, y Ed casi puede sentir sus nervios haciendo lo mismo.

Pero Scar esta actuando. Mientras este ataca, Ed le salta por encima y cae frente a Winry, ubicando su cuerpo entre ella y Scar, al tiempo que el ishabalano se abalanza sobre él por el frente. Ed baja el arma al piso con una mano, mientras la otra se extiende en un intento de no dejar ni un centímetro de su cuerpo abierto a un ataque de Scar.

Se niega a dejar que la lastime.

'_¡Va a tener que matarme primero!'_

Ed esta seguro que va a morir, pero Scar se detiene, solo el tiempo suficiente para que Al intervenga y lo fuerce a alejarse de ellos.

El alivio que siente no es por si mismo – es por Winry. Ella no se convirtió en una asesina, y tampoco resulto lastimada. Se siente extraño – esta aparente indiferencia por su propio destino.

Pudo haber sido el final. El final de su vida, el final de su búsqueda... el final de todo.

Y aun así, lo habría valido. Por Winry.

Ella no suelta el arma, y aunque puede catalogarse como 'demasiado obvio', lo dice de todas formas.

"Tus manos no son para matar gente… son manos para dejar que vivan."

Él envidia esas manos. Como alquimista, debe destruir antes de poder crear. Herir antes de poder sanar. No es así con Winry. Él envidia su habilidad de curar sin dañar, aunque se pregunta si ella alguna vez se cansa de dar sin tomar nada a cambio.

Quiere ser capaz de darle algo que valga todo lo que ella le ha dado. Pero no puede. Nada podría compararse con lo que ella le regala una y otra vez: Sus conocimientos, sus sonrisas, su felicidad, su animo...

Así que la sostiene mientras llora. Es todo lo que puede hacer, este consuelo silencioso es todo lo que puede dar, y lo siente tan patéticamente inadecuado que cree que podría llorar también.

Y cuando tiene que dejarla, sentada en el piso, con las mejillas marcadas por las lagrimas, siente como si una mano helada se metiera en su pecho, arrancándole el corazón del cuerpo.

_**oooooooo**_

Ed se pone rígido cuando ve al Fuhrer sentado enfrente de Winry. O, con mas exactitud, al _homúnculo _sentado enfrente de Winry.

La adrenalina corre por sus venas, y es solo con gran auto-control que no grita, _'¿Qué quieres con ella?'_

Pero el Fuhrer se va, murmurando algo sobre que ella es una 'chica buena y honesta'. Ed se esfuerza por respirar normalmente, y no logra comprender porque esas inocentes palabras están haciendo que su estomago se retuerza.

_**ooooo**_

En la estación del tren, la escucha admitir que se siente confundida respecto a la muerte de sus padres. No puede evitar pensar que Winry es mucho más valiente de lo que fueron Al y él – ella esta intentando seguir adelante, en vez de aferrarse desesperadamente al pasado como hicieron ellos.

Cuando ella le pide que no muera, algo en su interior se rompe. Apenas audible, le susurra una promesa, una por la que sabe que moverá cielo y tierra para mantener.

No le habia prometido a nadie nada con tanto fervor desde que juro restaurar a Al.

Ed se gira y se aleja, pero oye que Winry lo esta llamando. No lo escucho. Una parte de él lo encuentra bastante irónico, siempre esta oyendo lo que él no quiere que oiga, y no escucha cuando si quiere que lo haga.

Juntando valor nuevamente, se vuelve hacia ella y grita su juramente para que oiga toda la estación.

Es lo mas cerca que ha llegado a una declaración de amor. Su corazón late contra su pecho ante lo obvios que estan siendo sus sentimientos. Una parte suya teme que ella logre darse cuenta de estos, y otra parte en realidad espera que lo haga.

Pero ella le sonríe, saludándolo con la mano, y él sabe que su secreto esta a salvo por un día mas.

_**oooooooo**_

Ed puede sentir que su respiración empieza a entrecortarse. Riza ha sido transferida, trabajando directamente para Ira, tomada como rehén. Algo que el homúnculo puede sostener sobre la cabeza de Roy, algo que puede usar para forzar su obediencia.

Y Ed esta cansado de todo esto. Ya ha tenido suficiente de este constante forcejeo. Ya aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber en realidad y ahora, esta listo para alejarse.

Pero el tono del Fuhrer es extremadamente tranquilo, demasiado confiado, y Ed tiene la desagradable sensación que algo malo esta por caer sobre él.

"Veamos. ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa chica?"

Las palabras enviaron agua helada a través de las venas de Ed. Una parte de él ya sabe lo que Ira va a decir...

'_¡Por favor!. ¡Ella no!'_

"Era Winry Rockbell. ¿No es cierto?"

Él pronuncia su nombre como una caricia obscena, su voz transformando esas hermosas silabas en veneno. Los inocuos detalles de la vida de Winry de alguna manera sonaban mas intimidantes de lo que cualquier amenaza podría llegar a ser.

La taza de Ed tembló en el plato cuando este se incorporo repentinamente, su mano golpeando la mesa como si la madera fuera el corazón de Ira. Gruñó una amenaza vacía, pero ya se sabe derrotado. La seguridad de Winry había sido puesta delante suyo como la zanahoria en frente de una mula obstinada, y él ya sabe lo que va a ocurrir. Como la mula sigue a la zanahoria, no tiene mas opción que seguir el camino que mantenga a Winry a salvo.

Así que estira el brazo para tomar su reloj y la derrota nunca le habia sido tan amarga.

Por un momento, su mano se frena en el aire mientras absorbe realmente lo que esta haciendo… Se inclinara ante un monstruo corrupto y asesino. Esta elección mas tarde puede condenar a cientos de personas a muerte. ¿Lo vale?

La parte lógica de su mente grita que la vida de una persona nunca va a valer cientos de otras. Pero su corazón habló, habló y gritó que Winry vale eso y mucho mas.

Así que él se traga su orgullo, su ética, su moral... y toma el reloj.

Por Winry…

_**oooooooo**_

El teléfono llama. Las manos de Ed estan resbalosas por el sudor, mientras él se aferra al auricular, rogándole silenciosamente a un dios en el que en realidad no cree, por que ella conteste.

Todo el camino hasta la cabina, su mente lo habia estado provocando, pintando cientos de sangrientos escenarios como alguna película de horror grotesca, con Winry llevando el rol protagónico. Miles de imágenes desagradables pasaron delante de sus ojos en los pocos segundos de espera hasta que contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

Ed no se habia dado cuenta de cuan tenso esta, hasta que su voz lo cubre, relajándolo. Winry no esta lastimada.

Le pregunta como esta, intentado calmar su ultima preocupación. Cuando ella le comenta el hecho de que él nunca llama, sabe que debería tomarlo con humor, pero sus nervios están tan tirantes como el arco de violín y comienza a gritar.

Esta a punto de gritarle al teléfono sobre lo preocupado que estaba por ella, cuando Winry lo interrumpe, con voz tranquila, comentando que esta feliz de que la hubiese llamado.

La conversación se termina un momento despues, con él dejándole una advertencia de despedida para que sea cuidadosa. Solo cuando cuelga el teléfono la adrenalina en sus venas comienza a desvanecerse...

Solo para reaparecer nuevamente ante el sonido de una voz demasiado familiar detrás de él.

Ling – o mejor dicho, Codicia- se encuentra detrás suyo, y burlándose de ellos. Llama a Winry su 'debilidad', y Ed no puede evitar estar de acuerdo.

Si, ella es su debilidad. Pero lo que los homúnculos y Padre jamás entenderán es que ella también es su fuerza.

El homúnculo prosigue, sonriéndole sarcástico sobre lo fácil que es aventajarlo. Ed se tensa, sintiendo a sus puños cerrarse, preparándose para una pelea. Ya ha tratado con demasiadas amenazas a la vida de Winry en los pasados días. Si Codicia siquiera sugiere lastimarla...

Pero no dice nada mas sobre Winry. Le pasa a Ed un pedazo de tela – supuestamente un mensaje de Ling para Ran Fan.

Luego se va.

Ed y Al se alejan de la cabina telefónica, Ed ya pensando. Los comentarios de Codicia lo habían inquietado profundamente. Esas palabras parecían insinuar... que él sabia que Ed sentía mas que un amistoso cariño de hermanos por Winry.

Pero el no es tan obvio… ¿O sí?

_**oooooooo**_

Ed no tiene idea de porque esta hablando. Ni idea de porque le esta contando todos estos secretos a Riza Hawkeye, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba.

Esta es la primera vez que le decía a alguien lo que piensa de Winry. Su incredulidad que ni siquiera él haya sido capaz de ver a través de su alegre apariencia. Su admiración por su fuerza. Su promesa de hacerle llorar lagrimas de felicidad, su miedo a no poder cumplirlo.

Pero no dice una palabra de su miedo a ser demasiado obvio en sus afectos. Su miedo a que sus enemigos hayan notado sus sentimientos, su miedo a que de ahora en adelante, Winry se convierta en blanco para todos los que quieran herirlo, asustarlo, controlarlo...

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Riza, lo sacan de sus cavilaciones y lo bajan en picada.

"¿Tu amas a Winry, no?"

Se atraganta con el té en su boca, escupiéndolo y rociando a Black Hayate con el liquido caliente. Sus pensamientos se dispersan en todas direcciones, como conejos escapando de un zorro.

Suelta con brusquedad una excusa estúpida con Winry siendo solo una 'amiga de la familia', pero sabe que su rostro esta ardiendo, que esta tartamudeando… y esta seguro que sus negaciones no son ni remotamente creíbles.

Ni siquiera puede inventar una mentira plausible – solo hay un pensamiento circulando en su cabeza.

'_¿En verdad fui tan obvio?'_

Fin.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

_Nota de Traduccion:_

_Trate de apurarme a preparar esta "traducción" solo para festejar la salida del capitulo 73 del manga de FMA.. ¿Es idea mía o Hiromu Arakawa esta haciendo a Winry cada vez mas importante en la historia? Yo tengo la sensación de que a H.A. no le gusto lo que hicieron con la versión animada y esta haciendo el manga lo mas diferente posible para compensar... al menos tengo la sensación de que acá, Edward va a hacer hasta lo imposible para no dejar sola a Winry (la película me dejo un sabor tan amargo, aunque reconozco solo haber visto partes y el final, fue mas que suficiente). Lo de los aritos fue un lindo toque._

_Espero verlos en mi próxima traducción... **¡Aguante el EdXWin!.**_

_**LdC.**_


End file.
